


Body Constellations

by SushiOwl



Series: Assorted Scenes [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek licks Stiles's ass, and that's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a gif, see it [here.](http://thesushiowl.tumblr.com/post/76233604899/wc-744-rating-explicit-the-first-thought-that)
> 
> This is part of my Monday writing spree. I'm trying to see how much I can write before tonight's episode.

The first thought that crossed Derek's mind as Stiles undressed was 'how many damn moles does this kid have?' It was followed closely by the want to lick them, especially that one right at the top of the cleft of his ass. He forgot he was supposed to undress himself, so when Stiles turned and gave him a look, lifting his brows, he quickly tugged his shirt over his head then pushed his pants down with little fanfare.

Stiles stared at his dick for a few long moments. “That's a penis,” he finally said.

Derek couldn't help but laugh.”Yes, it is.” He stepped closer, lifting his hands to put them somewhere but he couldn't quite decide so they ended up on Stiles's shoulders.

Lifting his brown eyes up, Stiles reached out and touched his chest, sucking in a breath as his hand spread over Derek's pec. “So, where do you want me?”

Everywhere. All the time. Derek laid his hand over Stiles's. “Let's try the couch first.”

“'Kay.” Stiles stepped back, moving to lie down on the couch. He wriggled on his back, getting comfortable with his long legs stretched out and his head pillowed on the arm rest. “Like this?”

Derek twirled his finger. “On your stomach.”

Stiles blinked, before he shifted, turning over. One of his legs dropped off the couch and his knee hit the floor. Derek moved between his legs, sitting down and setting his hands on his back. He dragged his fingers slowly down, lifting his hands so only the tips were touching his pale, dotted skin. He trailed down until he reached his ass, which he squeezed.

“Oh,” Stiles breathed.

Derek leaned down, pressing a kiss to a mole just to the right of the base of Stiles's neck, before he dragged his lips down to a cluster of freckles by his shoulder blade. He trailed the tip of his tongue across to the left, before he swirled it around a standing mole. 

“That's kinda nice,” Stiles said, folding his arms under his cheek to look back at Derek with half-lidded eyes.

Derek set his lips lightly against Stiles's skin and dragged them down his spine, feeling them roll over the occasional mole. He sucked at the skin around that one above his ass, before he gripped his cheeks and pulled them apart to expose his hole. Keeping his eyes on Stiles, he leaned in and licked over it with the flat of his tongue, slow like he had all the time in the world.

Stiles sucked in a quick breath and let out a tiny noise, biting his bottom lip.

Derek slid his hands around to grip Stiles's hips, sitting up as he pulled him up onto his knees. He licked his holes again, before he swirled his tongue around it. He liked that little sounds that Stiles was letting out, the breathy moans and little grunts. He stabbed at his hole with his tongue and earned a drawn out moan. As he held one of his cheeks to the side, his other hand reached between Stiles's legs and gripped his dangling cock. He started to stroke him in time.

Stiles's sounds heightened in pitched, and he kneaded his knees into the couch cushions as Derek continued to lave him with his tongue and fist his dick. He gripped and twisted the fabric of the couch with his hands, unable to keep still. “Fuck, Derek, oh God, shit.” He went on, a stream of obscenities falling from his lips as Derek moved his tongue in and out, getting him all loose and sloppy. 

Eventually he was sobbing out, “Oh, oh God, fuck, I'm gonna—Derek!”

Derek stroked him right through his orgasm, fisting his cock as it pulsed and licked into him as his muscles twitched and tightened around his tongue. He kept doing that until Stiles was pulling away, whining at being over sensitive. Derek bit his cheek before he could get away, gently of course.

Stiles turned over, panting and staring up at Derek. “That was...” He apparently didn't know what that was or his vocabulary hadn't come back to him yet. He eventually sat up and wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders. “Kiss me,” he said, and Derek did, smiling into it. “Okay, cool, can we move to your bed, because I'm sitting in a wet spot.”

Derek couldn't help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> My prompts are open! Feel free to hit me up at my [Tumblr.](http://thesushiowl.tumblr.com/post/70450587133/hello-i-am-taking-teen-wolf-prompts-im-down-for)


End file.
